The Roles of my Relations
by Nuuoa
Summary: Friends tend to play different roles in our lives. Sometimes we may not even see what's right before us. AxA with referance to JxT


This is a one-shot that I thought up a long time ago. It focuses on friendships, the different roles that friends play in that group and your life. And maybe a little late night TV will be an eye opener through this to Atlanta. Hope you like it. –Nuuoa Eclaire

The Roles of My Relations 

"Oh, my love! How the earth beneath my feet would-" click. "Put 'em up y-" click. "I love you! You love me! We're a happy-" CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Sighing an annoyed and restless Atlanta rested her head against the extra squishy pillow. Moving her slim leg from under the other, she shifted under her own weight and let the pins and needles sensation caused by seemingly endless hours of television watching, die down. Or as the others called it, 'Herry's late night, couch potato routine.' But not tonight, no. Tonight it was Atlanta's turn for the I-couldn't-sleep-line. But at least she was somewhat better then Herry. At least she didn't stuff her face in cookies… well not yet.

"Why is there nothing on!" Atlanta growled, her flipping thumb getting even sorer by the minute. Finally releasing her firm grip on the small remote, Atlanta waved her hand around furiously trying to get the circulation flowing again. Atlanta noted with anger that Herry's night dose of this epidemic had left a hand print mark on the black remote… causing her hand more discomfort.

She huffed and what Archie might have noted as cute, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. As she huffed she felt some of her soft bold red hair move and fall down over her hazel eyes. And though she had no desire to watch a shaving commercial, as the vision of bright flashing lights in the pitch dark was beginning to cause her eyes some strain, it irritated her nonetheless.

"These stupid channels can't be on every night, could they? Nah, if that were true Herry would be bald with ripping his hair out from boredom." She smirked, as for the tenth time that night she found herself teasing the non-present Herry. And then she realized why, and in her non-drunk caffeine powered state of exhaustion she had forgotten the answer to her own question. Why were the channels so bad?

The guys had been playing football that day. Neil hadn't wanted to play but Herry called him for naming the coin toss. Of course Neil said no with a flick of golden locks. Atlanta had watched this from amusement from the brownstone window. It had been a bit windy the Saturday morning and the trees were blowing despite their strong structure, and there was a dearth of leaves on the trees. Herry had tired to be smug and called, 'Heads!' to see you got to chose their team member first. Of course the coin landed on tails and mirthless laughter burst from everyone's lungs and Neil made a snide comment about Herry, 'Not having the 'face' for it to work.' This had resulted in a wail of laughter from Atlanta and caused the teen boys to look up at the window.

All the boys continued to laugh but Archie, who kept a gapping mouth to the window with a fiery redhead poking out. Atlanta waved vigorously at him, teasing him about staring at her, and Archie turned away to hide his face. But she had no idea why. She still didn't know.

Unfortunately for Atlanta her laughter had gotten her noticed… and that meant pay back for having been spying on the guys. She barely heard a, "Hey, Atlanta heads up!" The ball was flying towards the brownstone and with Herry's arm, this was not good. But then she realized his aim was off. Odie obviously did to because he shouted, "No Herry! At that angle-" The ball smashed right into the satellite dish. Now that. That was really funny.

But not now. Not when at any minute she would probably hear something in Italian, French, Mandarin or Russian! Sighing she pressed the remote, but nothing happened. A frustrated rage trembled through her petite frame, and she wanted to hurl the remote against the wall. No she wanted to hurl the television. She opened the battery latch at the back and with the light from the television she could see the two AA's shining back at her with a coopery glow that seemed to say, 'Ha!'

Atlanta's face became as red and her hair as she clenched the batteries in her fists. She attempted unsuccessfully to get off the couch in this barely visible light; despite her great night vision that came with hunting… she was just too tired. She seated herself back on the puffy green couch and watched the ending of, 'Professor McNeil,' which made her laugh because 'Neil' was a bald sweaty old genius. But then the channel flipped suddenly and it went to the psychology channel. She felt like screaming! In rage, frustration or boredom, whichever, but then the house would wake up and the others would laugh as Jay would somewhat scold her. _It's like this TV is possessed!_

But she didn't move to change the channel from the TV. Her lightly tanned and muscular arms felt like jelly and her head throbbed with the lack of sleep. _Herry was probably to thick headed to fell any of this, _she smirked. It was a light upturn of the side of her mouth, but it was effective. Then in disgust she began to listen.

A woman with thick black hair and tight skin was sitting next to an older woman with a tight bun and gray clothing. They both sat on separate stiff couches not far from each other. The black hair woman with darker skin looked a little awkward in these surroundings. She looked pretty in her own bright smile and laugh. In was a bit confusing about why she would want to be on this type of show. Atlanta realized the audience was listening with desired anticipation, so she joined in.

"_You see with friendships, the ones that last that is." The dark woman began to laugh, "Different friends play different roles in the friend ship. It's not like how some people say, 'Friends have to all work to keep the mesh of friendship together.' Because what defines 'work'? And it's not like when people say that, 'You need your friends to be the glue of the friendship.' No. There is so much more then that._

"_Friends play different roles in each others lives to each other. Like the different PARTS of the glue that holds it tight. Now each role may be different to the other. But the roles usually remain the same. _

"_You can have The Mentor. The one who you can go to too look for answers. The one you can always rely on. Or the Pal. The one that you can go to for anything and have a shoulder to cry on when the Sibling gets on your nerves. Oh yes! The Sibling! That one friend is almost like a sibling. The teasing, joking and relaxed atmosphere when to two are together is like a family bond. Much like the whole friendship. Until they get in a fight, then whoa! Watch out!"_

"_This is fascinating!" the somewhat boring looking woman looked intrigued, "And what other roles can there be?"_

"_Well Martha, there can be a lot of roles. I'll give you some: The Rebel, The Pal, The Sibling, The Go-lucky… or the one that is always lightening up the moods. The Parent, The Mentor and sometimes even…'The One'"_

"_The one Miss. Yolanda?"_

"_The One's are really special. And quite funny for me too watch!" The dark woman laughed, and Atlanta noted she was Miss. Yolanda. _

"_The One is only very different for the two that play it for each other. Usually it's likely that one of the two will actually 'love' the other. Hence 'The One'. But it's so amusing because of how special the one is to the other; the one that doesn't know that they love the other is oblivious! And because-" Miss. Yolanda was getting very excited, "And because the one that loves the other feels like that person is so special… they can't come out and say they love them, because they don't want to ruin the friendship!"_

_Click._

Atlanta moved in slow motion back to her resting spot. She fell down in a heap of a daze. _That was soo… inspiring! _A light smile hit her mouth and her pinkish lips parted to a gapping smile. Her large hazel eyes continued to dance with the light of the talk, and the fact that they were now adjusting to the inky blackness that stretched out before her. She decided from an impulse to decide what category her friends fit in. It was that inspiring.

She straightened out her gray sweat pants while she thought. _Well Odie… I guess he's The Mentor. And Neil, The Go-lucky! _She laughed that his role had the word 'lucky' in it. As he had probably been drenched in the golden pool of luck as a child. _Herry is defiantly The Sibling, Archie's The Pal, Jay's The Parent…_

Atlanta began to laugh quietly as she thought of him as a dad… to her! _And Theresa, The Pal! _She stopped. _But Archie's The Pal…_

Brushed a strand of short fire hair behind her and rubbed her temples in confusion. _What was the definition of The Pal again? Oh yeah! ' The one that you can go to for anything and have a shoulder to cry on!' I doubt that I would ever cry on Archie's shoulder, _she laughed slightly at this thought, _and I go to Theresa for everything… so I guess that makes Theresa The Pal! _

Suddenly she stopped her train of thought and furrowed in brows slightly in contemplation. _But- _she bit the bottom of her lip. _What about Archie?_

It was at that moment that the male in question decided to go down and get a glass of milk. Why? He didn't know, he was just thirsty. And he was just as surprised to see Atlanta, as she was him.

"Arc-Archie… what are you doing here!" she whispered furiously bolting off the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't really see him that well, but she knew it was him by his outline. A slightly pointed chin with a strong jaw, muscular, the tuff of vivid purple hair that flew out at his brow, the way he walked and those piercing dark steel blue eyes she could still feel in the darkness. She also noted that he was wearing some lose boxers and a muscle shirt. She didn't mind but he seemed rather uncomfortable for a second.

"I'm getting a glass of milk Atlanta… but I could ask you the same thing." She could tell he had raised a dark eyebrow and was smirking quizzically at her. And if the moonlight had been bright and less of an eclipse, he would have noted her cheeks raising temperature excessively. Not only was she doing what she always teased Herry of doing; she didn't even see or feel him sneak up on her. She was a huntress! And she wasn't supposed to let anything get by her!

"That's none of your business, ok?" she huffed and pouted challengingly. This time Archie defiantly noted it as cute.

"I'm sure it isn't." he rolled his eyes and proceeded to the fridge that was in the joint room to the living room. It helped having the fridge so close, because Athena didn't complain as much, as there were less crumbs that way.

When he came back from the kitchen she was still in the same position, but then she did something very rare for Atlanta. It would probably only ever happen once, and was probably caused from lack of sleep. Atlanta sagged her shoulders and whispered slowly, "I- … couldn't sleep." At this Archie was beyond glad for the dim moonlight, his face temperature was rising for the fourth time that day. Once playing football, twice watching Atlanta laugh and now this!

"That's fine." He could already tell she was shocked by his calm reply as he leaned against the firm wall.

"Soo… I guess you're like Herry now." He smirked again, as she threw a soft pillow against his shoulder. Even at that range she was strong.

"Hey! Yeah, well so what! You know it is kind of fun. Besides," she jumped up onto the green couch's arm rest, "at least I'm not a goof like him…" she smiled mischievously, "Or a dork like you."

The Sibling 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He replied, then changing the subject, "Odie's been working on this new project. You know he really is a little genius. I may make fun of the guy… but I still really admire him. But don't tell him that!" he protested after he realized what he had said. Atlanta smiled sincerely. _I guess he's like The Sibling to you, huh? Nope. That would be Theresa. Gosh, they fight so much it rival s Archie and I!_

"Yeah, got to love Odie."

The Mentor 

All of a sudden Archie seemed uncomfortable, she could see his shadow outline pulling at his shirt.

"You don't really love Odie… do you?" he said unsurely. She felt a little taken a back at this.

"No." she said uncertainly. She knew she didn't love Odie… but what was with Archie?

"And-" he voice quivered a little, "And- you don't love Neil…" his awkwardness was met full on with a gale of laughter. Atlanta was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the carpeted floor uncontrollably. She stuffed her face into a pillow to keep from waking up the whole house. Finally she stopped and looked up at Archie, who had a funny face, like a cross between a pout and frustration.

"W-Why?" she still was having trouble talking without laughing as she brought on the subject, "Would you ever think I loved Neil!" Archie sighed and rubbed a pale hand through his hair.

"Because last night you and him sort of… I saw you guys go out on the town last night! I thought…"

"You got it all wrong," she stated with a flick of her hands, "I was just nervous about a test I had, and he offered to help me feel better. Nothing big at all. I mean," her smile broadened, "How could I love a guy who loves himself. I'm no home wrecker!"

The Go-Lucky 

"Oh." Archie stated bluntly. She couldn't she the smile that took over his face. He brought the orange cup of milk to his lips and gulped.

"Didn't Jay get on your case?" he asked.

_The Parent_

"No. I got Theresa to deal with him." She winked.

"That always works!" he laughed almost squirting milk out his nostrils.

"But the guys got to get a clue! Theresa has felt so defeated lately. I mean you can't wait forever." Archie remained quiet at this remark, _I will. _

"Arch? Hello?" snapping out of his daze he felt his cheeks go hot again.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly, then added to cover the embarrassment, "But how do you know this?" He could feel her shift and stand up so she was only fifteen feet away.

"We talk about everything."

The Pal 

"Oh," he straightened, "that's cool." He replied but Atlanta could tell he was off in la-la land. Or not that exactly. He seamed to be in a state of mind where you go to think. She could barely she him shifting his feet nervously, and the dim moonlight provided enough light so she could see his forehead damp with sweat.

"Archie?" she breathed uncertainly. He bolted up and wet his dry lips.

"Don't worry Atlanta I'm fine it's just… Atlanta I- I…" he stopped and stared at her hard for a minute. She stayed firmly in place not sure what to do, or what was going on. She hated that feeling. She could protect herself.

But Archie stopped and walked rapidly towards the stairs. He jerked to a halt and the barely whispered, "Good night Atlanta. I'm going to bed." And he was gone.

Atlanta sank back down to the couch, a weird sort of heat on her cheeks rested gently in a rosy flush. She stared intently at the blank TV screen. Thoughts were dancing in her head but one shut out all other. _Yes, what about Archie?_

Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review. A and A work together like the batteries. (-)


End file.
